Let The Games Begin
by FireLordKoh
Summary: "The war might be over but that doesn't mean the fun should be too." Aang would follow her to the ends of the earth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first PUBLISHED fic. I'm a long time reader, reviewer and writer but just recently decided to share my stuff. I'm a big Azulaang shipper. It's got such a wide range of possibility and it's sort of forbidden, which is hot lol

Anyway feel free to read, review and constructively criticize this story.

You can also give suggestions for the direction of the story, if you want.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Avatar: the last airbender, Although I wish I did.

Azula has escaped and no-one has seen or heard from her for months, That is until Aang joins in the search. Things take an interesting turn.

Let The Games Begin

Chapter 1

Hurried steps...That's the only sound that was reverberating in the near empty hall way.

He walked so quick that he nearly tripped on his own feet. He had to get there, He couldn't waste anytime, this was a matter of life and death, his own and the firenation. Beads of sweat ran down his face, giving his scar a pinkish shine as he neared the throne room.

He turned the corner and sped up as he entered the corridor leading to the throne room, his heart beating fast out of panic and the strain of running from the far side of the palace in the East wing to the center of the palace. He had refused to travel by palanquin as it was "too slow"...He regretted that decision.

No time to dwell on that though as he reached the giant doors of the throne room.

The two guards manning the door gave him a lazy once over as he silently as for permission using the letter in his hands, hand gestures and wheezing breaths.

" . .him...important...please"

The doors barely opened before he stumbled in, battling with gravity to not fall face first. He managed to shift his balance to hit the deck with his knees and slide a few feet ahead of him

'Good enough' He thought to himself as he gave a bow without rising from his kneeling position.

"Firelord Zuko, I bring an urgent message!"

To say Zuko was started would be an understatement. When the doors cracked open he expected another old noble to enter and either suck up to gain his "favour" or to complain about Agni knows what. When a young man made a stumbling entrance his quick reflexes kicked in and he rose off his seat and into a fighting stance, ready for anything, that was until he saw who the young man was.

"Shun, What is it now?" He asked as he plomped down his seat.

The young man noticed how the Firelord said 'now' in a droll manner but ignored it, he was carrying some really bad news and he did not look forward the the Firelord's reaction.

"My lord, I carry some disturbing news. It's about Princess Azula.

At this Zuko sat up and listened.

"What is it? Is she okay?"

"Uhm...I wouldn't know sir. She sort...of...escaped."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone. Time for another chapter. I have a lot of free time at the moment so I want to write as much as I can before my life gets hectic again with work and my studies. I'm also a musician so thats another thing occupying my time.

Thank You to Christopher for the review, I don't intend to make this a very long fic as I have another one, which is really long in the pipeline but I''ll see where the words take me.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Avatar: the last airbender, Although I wish I did.

Previous Chapter:

"Shun, What is it now?" He asked as he plomped down his seat.

The young man noticed how the Firelord said 'now' in a droll manner but ignored it, he was carrying some really bad news and he did not look forward the the Firelord's reaction.

"My lord, I carry some disturbing news. It's about Princess Azula.

At this Zuko sat up and listened.

"What is it? Is she okay?"

"Uhm...I wouldn't know sir. She sort...of...escaped."

**Chapter 2**

Head start.

"WHAT!?" The throne room grew hotter as the firelord's wall of fire grew to a dangerous height.

"S-She esca-"

"I heard you the first time! How did this happen!?" Never before had Zuko wanted to burn someone as much as he wanted to then but he would never do it. Experience was a cruel teacher and the boy infront of him had plenty of lessons under the belt. He looked at the fear in his eyes and decided to calm down. He closed his eyes, started his breathing techniques and lowered the wall of flames that was now leaving scorch marks on the painted ceilings.

Never had Shun seen the firelord this angry before, he had always been so calm and collected. The look in his eyes before he calmed himself down had nothing but rage and shock, which led him to believe that he may have underestimated the situation.

He had only seen Azula once and that was under the orders of the firelord. She was in an awful state and he had just been promoted to the Head of Correctional and Rehabilitation facilities, A position created after the end of the war by the firelord himself to keep the wardens at prisons guarding war criminals, more specifically the Boiling Rock in check.

Zuko ordered him to check the state of affairs at every prison and Rehabilitation facility, including the mental Asylum in the capital. Based on the state Azula was in he had written any prospect of her causing trouble off...evidently he was wrong.

"I-I don't know yet sir, I sent my best investigators to the asylum as soon I received the message, which was under a candle ago" He quickly replied hoping this would ease the firelord's mood and give him assurance but he was failing dismally.

Zuko had always been like an older brother to him, in fact they were practically brothers as Shun was the son of General Shun Jin Sr.

2nd General of the fleet of ships led by Admiral Zhao during the failed invasion of the Northern Water Tribe and distant cousin of Firelord Ozai and General Iroh.

General Shun Jin never made it back along with his entire fleet and Shun was left alone with his little sister Lina. His mother died giving birth to her and since then it was downhill.

His father was never around and when he was, he abused his children physically, verbally and emotionally. The biggest evidence of this was the large scar on his face. It wasn't as big as Zuko's but you couldn't ignore it. He had taken a fire whip in the face protecting Lina from their father's drunken wrath, leaving him with a long, thin line on the left side of his face, starting from his temple, through his left eye and down to his chin. As a result, his left eye was slanted but he was still a very handsome young man. He sported his jet black hair in a classic firenation top knot and wore fine blood red robes.

He wasn't as tall as Zuko but wasn't far off either and boasted a fit and defined body.

Shun had become the youngest warden in firenation history when at the age 16, he foiled a plot to kill Zuko and the release of criminals by the then warden of the South District Island prison, who was working with higher ups and nobles in Zuko's court. He had joined the prison as a guard the year before because his sister and himself could no longer afford life in the capital and moved the Southern Islands.

The families of the soldiers who died under Zhao's expedition never received compensation under Firelord Ozai's rule and were an after thought under Zuko's rule as he focused on international relations and the punishing of war criminals.

Only after the failed attempt and lengthy conversations after did Zuko notice his plight and relation. Zuko took him and his sister in, handed him a promotion to Warden of the prison for his good work and enrolled Lina back into the Firenation Academy for girls school. He owed Zuko a lot and the thought that he disappointed him wasn't pleasing.

"I-I apologize for my incompetence sir. Princess Azula escaped under my watch, I will accept any punishment you see fit." Shun ordered

Now calm, Zuko was taken back at Shun's words as he knew exactly what he meant.

"No, I will not be like my father. What is done is done, Azula is not only dangerous, she's also unstable. We need to find her as soon as possible. Alert the generals of the situation. I want that report as soon as possible, soldiers situated at the outskirts of the capital and road blocks on all major routes immediately!"

Shun stood up from his kneeling position and gave one last bow and hurried out of the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Hello everyone, another chapter for you guys. I'm trying to get this story on its feet as soon as possible but time has become a scarce commodity so don't get used to frequent updates. This is the chapter where the story grows and a few things are cleared up like time frames, ages and character development. I would also like to warn you that this chapter contains some spoilers from the Search part 3 so if you haven't read that, this might ruin your experience when you do._

Disclaimer: I still do not own Avatar: the last airbender, Although I wish I did.

Previous Chapter:

Now calm, Zuko was taken back at Shun's words as he knew exactly what he meant.

"No, I will not be like my father. What is done is done, Azula is not only dangerous, she's also unstable. We need to find her as soon as possible. Alert the generals of the situation. I want that report as soon as possible, soldiers situated at the outskirts of the capital and road blocks on all major routes immediately!"

Shun stood up from his kneeling position and gave one last bow and hurried out of the throne room.

**Chapter 3**

Sunset.

This wasn't his plan. It wasn't how he imagined life after the war. When they won and saved the world six years ago, He had it all planned out. He would be with his dream girl, travel all around the world, working with his friends to bring balance, It would be a blast.

Looking back now it was clear that his thinking was juvenile. After the war and the failure of the Harmony Restoration Movement, It was one issue after another. The time after Zuko found his mother and Azula disappeared was filled with assassination attempts and unrest. It was one assassination attempt after another and Zuko was certain Azula was behind all of them but when they found her 6 months later, she was in a horrible condition, both mentally and physically. She was found in a deep part of Forgetful Valley outside the village of Hira'a. Zuko was shocked and puzzled by Azula's state and the location as they sweeped the entire valley looking for her after the first assassination attempt and found nothing.

Azula.

He felt sympathy for the former princess. She was cold, vindictive and a sadistic sociopath but below that exterior she was a young girl who had to grow up too fast. People often forgot that simple detail about both the royal siblings. They were raised by a cruel man who only saw them as tool to dominate the world. They had to survive in their own home. Zuko had Iroh to show him the right path, Azula had no one.

He knew how she felt, before and after the war. He knew how it felt to have pressure put on you at a young age because of a title. He knew what it was like to have no one, to lose a loved one and to have everything you once knew ripped from your grasp. In the end finding new friends had prevented him from losing his mind but Azula lost her friends along with everything else so her breakdown didn't really surprise him.

He remembers when he first went to see her in the asylum after she was found again. It had been a few weeks since they were back in the Fire nation and Zuko had asked him to do the unthinkable. He had asked him to take the last thing she could use to hurt herself, him or anyone else.

The last thing she had to lose.

Her firebending.

Zuko had reasoned that with her fire bending and current unpredictable state of mind, she could attack anyone and that taking her bending away was the only option. He was adamant it was for the greater good but once again where he had seen a brick wall blocking progress, Aang had seen a wall to build on and create a fortress. Where he had seen darkness, Aang had seen a need and opportunity for light. Where he had seen death and evil in his sister, Aang saw a new life and good in Azula's heart. Aang refused to take her bending away and vowed to help her.

That had been 3 years ago.

In the end he couldn't keep up his visits because his life became too hectic. He didn't think it would make a difference though, Azula never acknowledged him let alone speak. He would find her sitting in her room just staring off into space, occupied by her own thoughts. She ignored him so well that he questioned if he was really there.

Yes, None of this was in his juvenile plans and vision of life after the war but he could deal with it. He could deal with and endure a lot of things but what he couldn't deal with right now was losing Katara. After their search and everyone was back their positions in their respective nations it was one problem after another that required his attention. Ushering a new and peacefull era wasn't easy even with the support of the leaders of every nation and his friends. In the Fire Nation, there was always some disgraced general, noble or loyalist trying to either usurp the throne or earn stripes by killing the Firelord and Dai Li agents, now an undergroand organization giving King Kuei and his new second in command, Minister Kai sleepless nights trying to reclaim control of the city.

Problems in the colonies had been solved by the formation of Republic City but the democratic nation was still young and riddled with problems of its own. In the end he could only see Katara months at a time as she was also busy with the rebuilding of the Southern Water Tribe with Sokka.

Their relationship was strong enough to survive three years of this but in the end distance had taken its toll and they ended it, amicably.

That was a week ago.

Looking back at it the relationship ended long ago but they were loyal to one another. Loyalty couldn't keep the shell of a relationship alive forever though and on his visit to the North Pole he ran into her and they discussed their relationship.

Their separation, though amicable, hurt loved Katara but couldn't deny the fact that they had grown apart. They were at different points in their lives and they needed to explore that. They went their separate ways after that but agreed to remain friends and tell the others when the time was right, together.

So here he was, A week later, wandering around in the Earth Kingdom in an attempt to clear his head. He had landed Appa at the incomplete but habitable Air temple island that morning, fed him, discussed Air nation culture with some acolytes then took off with his glider to soar as far as he could.

He spent the whole day gliding but clarity and comfort would not come to him. Finally tired he landed in the coastal village of Yenshi, not far from the Chin village and a day's travel from Kyoshi Island. He briefly wondered if he should go to Kyoshi but they'd ask questions about Katara's whereabouts and he didn't think he would be able to answer them with a pretentious smile.

The sun was setting so he just decided to find a cliff, sit with his thoughts, watch it set and find an in to spend the night. He didn't feel like camping.

#########

The sun was setting.

She would've stopped and taken time to savor her first sunset after who knows how long but she had to find a safe place to rest.

They were everywhere. Every route out the firenation capital, every market and everywhere else large amounts of people pooled. The security at the port was reinforced with more soldiers and more guards patrolled the palace grounds, They still feared her.

She smirked at this. Over the years she was in the asylum, or at least what felt like years, she developed a fear of being forgotten, she feared that she would be wiped out from history, she feared irrelevance but apparently she had nothing to worry about in that department. She was out of that hell whole Zuko put her in and was still considered a threat.

The thought of threats made her think of her father, she wondered where he was, if he was still alive and if he had changed, probably not. Little was heard of the former firelord after his defeat and the war ended. The thought of their defeat brought forth a thought of the avatar and she could feel the bile rising in her body. Disgusting band of do Gooders, She would wipe them all out when she got the chance, they would feel her wrath when she dishes out her revenge. She would decapitate them, burn them all to a crisp and make a monument celebrating her rise on top of their shallow graves but for now she had to find a way to leave the Firenation without being spotted.

She had to admit Zuko got the military in shape. They looked organised, tactically aware and the speed at which they filled the areas was impressive. That didn't matter though, She was Azula, crown jewel of the Firenation, dragon of the sapphire flames and rightful heir to the throne, she would not be detained or denied.

########

The sun was setting.

There was no time to waste, They had to get this situation under control as soon as possible. The fact that Azula managed to escape means she had gathered her wits and was back to her old self.

That spelt bad news for everyone.

He was sure people on the streets would start asking questions about the increased military presence if this dragged on for days. The answer to their questions would create unease amongst his people, maybe even panic. The disgraced princess' breakdown and battle with mental stability was much publicized despite his orders to everyone in the palace to contain the information.

Azula had to still be in the Fire nation. She couldn't be that fast, could she? They were camped all around the outskirts of the city and patrols were everywhere. The only way she could evade arrest and leave the capital without detection would be if she received assistance from someone outside. All this is possible but who would help her?

If she really did leave the city limits he'd have no choice but to publicise this, brand her a fugitive and leave her at the mercy of bounty hunters. He couldn't do that to her. She escaped, which means she was back to her old self, which mean they could sit down and fix thing between the two of them and their mother.

Finding his mother, Kiyi, Shun and Lina had opened his eyes to the possibility of a rejuvenated royal family. A family that wasn't riddled with hatred, jealosy, infighting and ulterior motives. He wanted his sister in that family, He even considered extending an olive branch to his father and fix things but the man was beyond redemption and refused.

He would not let his relationship with Azula go that far.

He had to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey guys, I wasn't quite happy with the previous chapter so I wrote this one. _

_Another thing I'd like to clear up is the timeline of significant events so far._

_War ended: 100AG_

_Current. Year: 106AG (approaching 7 years)_

_The Promise trilogy: 100AG-101AG (approaching 2 years after war.)_

_The Search trilogy: 102AG_

_Ages of characters are canon._

_Shun is warden at age 16: 102AG_

_Promoted to current position: 104AG_

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar last airbender.

Previous chapter:

Finding his mother, Kiyi, Shun and Lina had opened his eyes to the possibility of a rejuvenated royal family. A family that wasn't riddled with hatred, jealosy, infighting and ulterior motives. He wanted his sister in that family, He even considered extending an olive branch to his father and fix things but the man was beyond redemption and refused.

He would not let his relationship with Azula go that far.

He had to find her.

**Chapter 4**

Sunrise.

Firebenders rise with the sun. It's an automatic thing, something you feel rather than set out to do. From the first kiss of Agni's glorious rays to the full gift of heat to his children, you feel it all, every morning. It comes to you like an old friend, gently stirring you from your sleep.

She reckons it's another thing that makes the fire nation better than all the other nations.

No other nation has such a connection with its element, no other nation has such a connection with its diety.

'To rise with the sun' She muses to herself.

There is no condition there, no requirements, no spade work. It is a fact, a promise, a covenant that as surely as Agni rises each and every morning, so will his children.

So will I.

Firebenders do not need to carry or be in the presence of their element to manipulate and control it. It is something you pull from inside, something you either have or don't, and she does.

She's been vigorously training and working to peg her firebending back to the level it was before her fall from grace, ignoring the scream of torture from her aching bones and muscles or the fresh wounds acquired from her escape and time as a fugitive.

It's been a few weeks since she managed to escape and leave the capital. In the end it was simple. All that was required was patience, stealth and a really good disguise. She had been forced to hide and crawl around the capital like a rodent for 2 whole months before she recognized her opportunity. She had somehow managed to get to Ember island undetected.

Well...Not completely undetected. She did kill a few patrol officers in her way but was very sure to not leave a body trail.

Ember island was gorgeous. Now that she had freedom she appreciated it more, so much so that she considered listening to one of the voices in her head telling her to just discard her desire for revenge and start a new life.

"No, mother! I will have my revenge. I will not be thwarted by you, your weakling of a son or his worthless allies. I will have my birthright." She spat.

'Why do you insist on walking this trail of hatred, anger and pain? Your brother loves you and just wants to help you. You heard him in Hira'a.' The voice replied.

She was still hearing voice in her head. She had come to recognise them as her parents' voices. Ursa's was the annoying voice of reason, filling her head with nonsese about love and redemption. Ozai's voice was the voice of anger and hatred, thirsting for revenge and power. She was ambivalent when it came to her fathers voice, indecisive on whether it was annoying that he's still ordering her around or happy to have his support.

'Do not listen to that wench of a mother, she's weak and has never loved you. Only I want whats best for my daughter. It is the reason I gave you that letter in the first place. Now stop wasting time and attack Zuko, kill as many people as you can, leave a trail of destruction all the way to the capital.'

'No, Azula. You are better than this. The throne is Zuko's destiny, not yours. Attacking people will only draw attention to you and speed up the inevitable, they will find you. Think this through, daughter. No one recognizes you here, you can start a life here and enjoy your freedom." Ursa pleaded.

"I'm hiding from my own brother and living a fugitive life in my own homeland. What freedom and life are you talking about, mother?" She whispered to herself more than the voice.

###########################

"Perhaps it is time we alert the public on what is happening, Firelord Zuko. We have been searching for three months and we have found no trace of her at all. She may be long gone or maybe even de-"

"How can you say that!? Azula is alive and we will find her. When she disappeared 3 years ago, you said the exact same thing General Mishu." Zuko interjects before the conversation takes a grim turn.

He has been locked in the war room with Jin Tao, his royal Secretary; Commanders Han and Soku; Generals Lao, Hong and Mishu as well as Shun, Head of Correctional and Rehabilitation facilities for hours and as noon approaches, a conclusion remains illusive.

"Noted Firelord, but if you look at the difference in the measures we took then and are taking now, It would be nearly impossible for her to escape." The elderly man replies while stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Nearly impossible is all Azula needs. The search continues." Zuko orders, leaving no room for arguements on the matter.

"The official report of the investigators says she escaped from the asylum during the night. According to the guard injured on duty, she faked a physical illness and while being transported to the infirmary "rose from her chair and attacked us all."

She then "Laughed maniacally and blew a whole on the wall before running off. I couldn't stop her as I was attending to the other victims with a head injury myself. I alerted the other guards but she was long gone by the time we launched a full fledged search of the facility." Commander Soku read out loud.

"The security at the facility was clearly lacking and rather pathetic, if you ask me." General Mishu said.

He gave Shun a pointed look and continued,

"Perhaps this is the result of appointing little boys to do a man's job, Firelord Zuko. Poor and lax performances by subordinates sometimes reveal the lack of leadership skills in their superiors."

Shun gave Zuko an apologetic look while Zuko listened to Mishu's subtle verbal attack.

The entendre in his words was not lost on him either. He gave Shun a smile as if to say 'it's okay' before fixing Mishu with a glare.

"Shun has done well in his position for the past two years since I gave it to him. It's been six years since the end of the war and none of the prisons have repeated the horrors I saw during my time in the Boiling Rock. Need I also remind you that he earned his position by good work as warden of the South District island prison and thwarting an illaborate attempt on my life, which we are still not sure of your involvement in?"

"I-I apologize Firelord Zuko I assure I-"

"His age is not a factor. Leadership is a trait and a choice to stand up and do something. It is not something that comes to you because of age." Zuko counters, once again cutting the elder off.

"Yes Firelord, I was mere putting it out there that-"

"That he's not ready? Was that what you were about to say, General Mishu? By that logic I am not ready to be Firelord as Shun is just two years younger than I am but I've been Firelord for years"

" I agree Firelord Zuko but you-"

"Give it up, Mishu. We all know what you were doing" Lao chuckles.

"We are facing a crisis here, now is not the time to point fingers. We must find the princess." Commander Han speaks up.

"What do you propose we do now Firelord Zuko?" General Hong asks.

"Azula escaped three months ago. It's unlikely she's still in the capital and the Navy have checked ships on international waters. She's either on the main land waiting for the perfect time to attack or one of the islands." Zuko thinks out loud.

"Our men cannot search every island and keep the military presence in the capital as it is" Hong replies, earning nods of agreement from the other men.

"True. It is no use wasting man hours searching the wrong place but I would still like it if there was some searching continuing here." Zuko announces

"Commander Han and Soku will stay here with General Lao and Me. General Hong, you will take as many men as you need and search the islands along with Shun." Zuko orders as he stands from his seat.

"And of me, Firelord Zuko? What do you require?" Mishu asks

"General Mishu, You will form a task team and work with the guards from the asylum to look for Azula here in the capital."

"What?" Mishu's comically stunned face was made worse by the other men's chuckles.

"But Firelord Zuko, Surely I can do more than that" Mishu was seething.

"That is all I need for now" Zuko replied through a blank face worthy of Azula herself. In truth he knew what he was doing and was laughing inside.

"Secretary Jin Tao, Organise me some royal messanger hawks. I have to-"

Suddenly the doors flung open and Lieutenant Jee came in,

"My apologies for interupting, Firelord Zuko but we have found something just off the coast of the firenation towards Ember island"

"What have you found? Is it Azula?" Zuko asked anxiously

"No sir, We have found bodies. Bodies of firenation soldiers."

###########################

Firebenders rise with the sun. It's times like these he wished he wasn't a firebender. He's been awake since dawn and he can't go sleep despite being exhausted. He didn't get much sleep last night and the sun is out in full force today.

He took another bite out of his fruit pie and stared into the ocean view.

He chose a lovely inn to spend the night. It was on the beach, spacious, had friendly servants, had a magnificent pie and the softest bed he ever laid on.

"Would you like another one sir?" A servant girl asked.

"Hhmm?" Was the only sound Aang could make as her voice brought him back to the present.

"Would you like another slice of fruit pie?" She asked again with a toothy smile.

"Oh uhmm yes. That would be great thank you." He replied with a smile of his own.

"The ocean does that"

This time he was listening but failed to follow.

"Excuse me?"

She saw the puzzled look on his face and giggled a bit.

"The ocean, It brings out your memories and gets you reflecting on you life. I think it has something to do with the waves, the way they move back and forth, push and pull. Its a bit like us people, how we always strive to do better, be better, yet something always pulls us back to where we were. Sometimes we pull ourselves back because we can't imagine life without that one thing."

"You're pretty wise" he offered with a smile.

"Thanks but its just something my grandmother used to tell me." the young lady replied.

"Well your grandmother is a wise woman indeed"

"Yeah, she is. So, what brings you here, dark past, difficult present or future in turmoil?" she asked, finally letting her curiosity get the best of her

"A bit of everything I guess." He replies, his eyes never leaving the ocean view.

He is so deep in thought he doesn't notice the girl leave and return with his pie shortly after.

"Here you are sir." she places the large slice of pie. He notices how it's much bigger than the last one but her smile gives nothing away as he sends her a questioning glance.

It's not that his complaining, just curious. His semi depression over his break up with Katara has messed with his ability to read signals from the fairer sex. Not that he wants to, It's just that he hates not knowing about things happening to him and around him.

Relationships take time and energy and he doesn't think he has any of the two right now. Thinking about how he finally got Katara to return his feelings after pining for her for the best part of a year, he didn't think he could do that again.

"Aang?"

The familiar voice shook him out of his thoughts. He had been travelling in disguise, hiding his arrow ever since he left the North Pole. If anyone knew who he was now, they were a friend.

"Ty Lee? Is that you?" He asks as he takes a closer look at the approaching stranger.

Arms wrapping around his body in a crushing hug and a jasmine perfume filling his senses was his only answered.

"I'm so happy to see you. It's been so long, hasn't it?" She asked as she took a seat in the opposite chair.

Last time he saw Ty Lee was two years ago when he asked her to help him rehabilitate Azula. He had been visiting her for months but wasn't making any progress with her rehabilitation whatsoever so he asked Ty Lee for help. It wasn't anything serious, just to aaccompany him when he went to visit. She originally agreed and a few weeks in they finally got a response from Azula, granted that it was a slew of insults spat at them. Their visiting continued and soon Ty Lee would visit Azula on her own but a few visits in, she told Aang she wanted to stop visiting her old friend. She never explained why or told him what happened, she just said Azula was back to her old self and that there was no need to visit anymore, which puzzled him because he went to see it for himself and Azula once again ignored him as before.

"Uhm me too. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm on vacation, silly. Suki lets us take a break once in a while so I come here. It's only a day's travel from Kyoshi Island incase there's an emergency and it's remote so I can really rest and have time all to myself. I would go to that other town called Chin but the people there are weird and have this strange Avatar festival. Their fruit pies aren't that good either, trust me. So, What about you? Is Katara here too? I can't wait to so see her and catch up. It's been so long and there's so much I want to tell her, about Suki and you know, girls stuff. So is she here?" She spoke so quick he barely kept up.

Classic Ty Lee. They'd always got along because they were two happy people but right now only one of them was truly happy.

"No, she's not here" Aang hoped this short answer would be enough and they'd move on to a new, less painful subject but luck wasn't on his side.

"Oh, so you're here alone. Why? Was Katara too busy?" She asked, oblivious to Aang's cringe.

For a moment he wanted to get it all off his chest and tell her but it wouldn't be fair to Katara, and Ty Lee was on vacation, he didn't want to spoil it for her so he lied.

"Avatar business, you know, spirits and all that" he said.

"Oh okay. Well how long are you here for?" She asked. To his relief they seemed to be changing the subject.

"Uhm a few days I guess" He replied.

He wasn't ready to go back to his Avatar duties yet and hopefully time off with Ty Lee would help.

"Great! We are gonna have so much fun! I can give you a tour, we can watch a play and all kinds of fun things." She said.

##################################


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'm sooo sorry about the delay. Life has been hectic these past few months. Good news is that I'm getting a little free time now so I continue writing. I plan on finishing this story with the next month. I also have another one in the pipeline._

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

Previous chapter:

"Oh okay. Well how long are you here for?" She asked. To his relief she seemed to be changing the subject.

"Uhm a few days, I guess" He replied.

He wasn't ready to go back to his Avatar duties yet and hopefully time off with Ty Lee would help.

"Great! We're gonna have so much fun! I can give you a tour, we can watch a play and all kinds of fun things." She said.

#######################################################

Chapter: 5

Magnificent. Thats how this felt.

His unplanned vacation had panned out to be just what he needed. An awesome beach house with a fantastic view, great weather, food fit for kings and a beautiful, fun loving friend to spend time with.

He needed this.

A break. Time to himself. Time to be selfish and care free. Time to be a normal teenager.

As he watched Ty Lee frolicking in the water in her bikini, he realised one thing, well two things but only one was important...and appropriate.

He envied her.

He envied her ability to truly be care free. He envied the way she shed her problems away and lived in the moment.

"Ptsf" How ironic that she was living more like an airbender than he was at the moment.

The world was changing him. Slowly but surely he was changing, drifting further from his people's teachings.

He decided pointing fingers and looking for something or _someone_ to blame for that was cowardice and useless. He would just work on re-aligning himself and taking his experiences to heart in order to grow.

Ty Lee had been a great friend over the past 2 weeks. At first he planned on staying for 5 days at most and leave under the guise of Avatar work elsewhere but 5 days became 10 and now it was a full 2 week vacation. He thought he just needed time in isolation but Ty Lee had made him realise he just needed a friend.

She never judged, never made snide remarks or asked questions about why he was still here. He was pretty sure she had put two and two together and come to her own conclusion about why he was taking a vacation without Katara and why he avoided talking about or even mentioning her name.

"Aang! Come and see something!" She called out.

He stood up and walked to where she was now kneeling, evidently examining something.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She had something cradled in her hands he couldn't see it from where he was standing.

"Come closer silly" she said with a giggle.

"Okay but if this is some prank I'm going to b-"

"Woah"

There in her hands, laid a little creature he had never seen before. It was so small, barely the size of Ty Lee's hand and it was breathing.

Breathing...more like gasping.

Oh that's right! It can't breath. The poor thing probably got washed up by the waves this morning.

"Ty Lee, we need to put the little guy in water or he'll die."

"Oh right, but we can't just throw him back. What if the he gets washed up again later or some scary monster thingy tries to have him for lunch?" She asked. He could tell she was about to cry. Her eyes were glassing and she did that cute little pout thing she always does when something is bothering her.

"I know. Don't worry" He replied.

Before she could ask what they were going to do, a stream of water drew from the ocean and formed a ball around the little creature and her hands. She looked to see Aang smiling down at her and had to quickly revert her eyes back to the little one so that he couldn't see her blush.

She was embarrassed. She forgot he could do that.

'You're spending the day with the Avatar, airhead' She scolded herself.

Her blush wasn't just because of embarrassment though,

His eyes.

His eyes when she caught his smiling gaze, they were so clear, so full of amusement, so light they almost looked silver. She blushed because she realized she loved that look on him and she wanted to see it again.

He'd been so down these few days. She figured something big must have happened with Katara. Eveytime she said her name he would cringe a bit or put on a neutral face with no emotion whatsoever. She didn't like him like that because it reminded her of Azula but he had looked more like his old self lately and she was greatful for that. She decided to look into those lovely eyes again but when she looked up he was looking elsewhere now.

"You like animals right?" She asked.

"Uhm yeah, I do" He replied. He was now kneeling across her, his full attention on the little creature in the bubble. She felt something move and touch her hand and looked down to see the little guy swiming around.

That brought a smile out of them both.

"Do you want to keep him?" She asked. He said he liked animals and the way he took care of Appa and Momo showed that.

"How about you keep him?" He said without averting his eyes from the creature.

"He seems to have taken a real liking to you and besides, you found him"

"I dont know, I've never had my own pet before. At home, my sisters and I always had to share time with the pets we had and I always got the least amount of time." She said, eyes sadly fixated on the creature.

"That settles it then. Ty Lee meet your new pet uh...uhm...Do you have a name for him?" He asked.

Ty Lee was still shocked. Was he hard of hearing? She just said she had no experience taking care of animals.

"Umh I can't Aang, I think he'll be better with you." She said. It made the most sense, and maybe a new cute pet might help get Aang out of his funk.

"Nonsense, You're a great person Ty Lee and I know he'll be happy with you. You can do it" He said.

She was about to protest some more but the words died in her mouth when she looked up again. He was flashing that smile again and his eyes, once again, captured her attention. How do you do that?

"What?" He asked, tilting his head a bit in confusion.

"N-nothing! Let's get back to the inn, maybe they know what this little guy is and how to take care of him." She maneuvered.

"Okay, You go ahead and I'll pack up here." He said as he stood up and made his way to their towels and sun umbrellas.

Yes. This is what he needed. To be selfish, to shift the responsibility of taking care of another life to someone else.

#######################################################

Sometimes being Firelord in an era of peace isn't what it's cracked up to be. There are times Zuko remembers his time in Ba Sing Sei when his uncle Iroh proposed they let go of his "destiny" and start anew. At times he regrets turning down that offer. There's no peace on the Firelord's throne. Complex political and aristocratic power plays, obligations to his people, assassination attempts and economic problems. No wonder Ozai was a grumpy old man, correction, is a grumpy old man.

He has a splitting headache but he cannot afford to stop working. Azula's escape and subsequent disappearance has only added to the massive stress he already bears.

Maybe that's why he's here, Agni knows how much he hates coming here. There's no way he'd come here on his own free will or when thinking straight.

The stench that greets him as he opens the door nearly causes him to gag and he wonders if this is how Azula lived.

No, It can't be. The asylum and rehabilitation facility was well cared for, the money pumped into their maintenance is a testimony. Never the less, he will ask Shun about the conditions.

For now though, He is staring into the eyes of a man he never wanted to see again and he prays this _is _the last time he does.

"What do _you_ want?" A rough voice greets. The venom and hatred drips with every sillable but Zuko is not a boy anymore. He is accustomed to hostility and knows how to deal with it.

"I need answers, and you're going to give them to me" He says. The golden eyes stare at him with no fear or intention of helping and he knows it.

Ozai has always been hard headed but he needs answers. Azula's disappearance has raised unnerving questions and none of the potential answers are pleasant to think about.

It would be great for him and the royal family in the long run if Azula escaped reformed and just wanted to restart her life in peace but deep down he knows the situation.

Azula is baying for his blood. This must be handled quick and carefully and every theory has to be exhausted.

Hence his presence here.

"Azula is missing." He says, carefully watching Ozai's face for any reaction.

"And you are telling me this because?" The rough voice calmly responds.

Well that was unexpected. Zuko didn't expect his father to start wailing about the issue but Ozai didn't even bat an eyelid. No reactions whatsoever.

'Does he know already or he genuinely doesn't care?' Zuko asked himself. None the less, he can't allow Ozai to get him off track. He is sure the old man knows something helpful.

"I want you to tell me where she went."

The hearty chuckle reverberating from inside the cell is probably loud enough to be heard through the whole corridor outside the prison cell.

"You've always been the amusing one. A source for a good joke. I see the throne hasn't diminished that yet." Ozai says. His words have always struck where it hurt.

He's always hated how his father's golden gaze stripped him of every facade he put on and how his words always found their target.

"Where is she?" His headache has worsened and it feels like his head is going to explode.

"First your mother, the governor's daughter and now your sister? Zuko, it seems you can't keep track of the women in your life." Ozai says with deceptively light voice and a smirk.

"I have no time for this." Zuko spits out as he turns toward the door . Why did he come here? He blames his headache and desperation.

#######################################################

Almost there.

She's almost there, She can feel it. Weeks of intense training and rehabilitation are finally showing results.

Her firebending has vastly improved and she's nearly at her full strength again. She didn't think she'd get this far while on Ember Island. She assumed she would have to relocate because of Zuko's search party instead Ember Island was untouched. A thought occurs that perhaps she overestimated her dear brother.

No. Instincts told her otherwise. He must be planning something, she has to keep her guard up.

The voices in her head aren't as loud or frequent anymore. Who knew this is all she needed?

An empty space, time to herself to plan and plot her comeback and lots of fire bending.

She strolls to the edge of the small cliff overlooking the ocean in front of the beach house. Her father always did love standing here in the morning. Standing behind him always made him seem ethereal when the sunlight hit him, like Agni asserted his choice as ruler of the firenation.

She stood where he stood now but did not feel any assurance from Agni. She didn't feel anything of the sort.

Instead she was filled with frustration. For a moment she thought if Zuko ever stood here and if he ever felt Agni's assertions.

She felt tears sting her eyes. Why was everything so distorted, so incorrect?

Her brother sat on her throne while she lived like a dog, forced to seek refuge in a place filled with depressing memories, Her father in jail, her mother by her worthless brother's side with a new daughter, her replacement. Why her? Agni, Why her?

She let out a scream of frustration and dropped to her knees. It seemed the ocean agreed as it roared and crashed against the cliff side.

Why her? What was she to do now?

#######################################################

"Sir, Target in sight, unarmed and unaware of surveillance. What should we do?"

"What is the target doing?"

"Target seems to be standing at the cliff's edge. No sign of any bending or hostile behavior yet."

"Send a hawk to General Hong alerting him of the target's position and that everyone is in position, awaiting the signal to move forward."

"Yes Sir."

This was it, it was finally happening. Today would finally be the end of all the worrying and anxiety.

Princess Azula had been found and she suspected nothing. They would apprehend her and return her to the Capital.

They had every nearby island manned and soldiers ilfiltrated Ember Island as regular citizens awaiting the order to storm the royal beach house.

This was it.

Shun brought the scope to his eye and watched Azula from their little boat, just off shore. A Firenation barge, cruiser or cutter would be a give away of their approach.

General Hong was on the island along with at least a hundred men dressed as civilians and in their uniforms. There was no way Azula could escape this.

"Sir, We've recieved the signal. All available troops and squads are to mobilise towards the house to apprehend her." The soldier reported.

"Good" This was it. He couldn't describe this feeling as he watched her drop to her knees, concern, excitement, anxiety, relief and sadness all rolled into one moment.

They would bring the Princess home.

#######################################################

The walk back from the prison felt longer than it ever had before. His headache hadn't subsided at all, if anything it was getting worse.

As he entered the palace he ordered the first guard he saw to get a servant to bring some herbal tea.

He marched straight to his chambers as quick as he could. As soon as he entered the room, He took off his robes and put on his silk sleeping shirt and bottoms. He got under the covers and waited for his tea. Sleep would be nearly impossible. His head felt as if it would explode at any minute now.

The was a knock on his doors and he granted whoever it was permission with a grunt. A servant walked in pushing a trolley tray with all kinds of tea making supplies.

"My lord, what tea would you like?" The servant asked. If Zuko was thankful for anything it was that she didnt cause a racket. Her voice was light and soft as if she understood the situation.

"Anything for a headache. Make a pot and leave it here with a cup." He mumbled from under the sheets.

"My lord." She started.

"What is it." Zuko was in no mood to entertain questions, he just wanted to drink tea and sleep.

"Y-you have visitors." She nervously informed him.

His eyes shot open.

"What?!"

"The expected delegation of the Avatar, Chief Sokka of the Water Tribe, Master Bei Fong, Captain Suki of the Kyoshi warriors and Ambassador Katara of the water tribe have started making their arrivals." She informed.

That's right. He had sent them letters asking them to come to the Capital so he could inform them about Azula.

"Great, just great." Thats just what he needed, noise. Then it hit him, she said 'started to make their arrivals', maybe the noisy ones hadn't arrived. Aang, Katara and Suki were alright, it was the other two that were loud

"Are they all here?" He asked, praying silently for an evening without boulders and boomerangs.

"All except the Avatar, My lord"

At that point, his giant double doors were knocked down.

"Sparky!"

'Oh no' He thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

#######################################################


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**__: Hey everyone. Thank you for the reviews, I value input and advice about the story's direction. I noted the concern about the lack of Azula and Aang so far but I assure you all that this is a Azula x Aang pairing. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

**Previous chapter**:

"Are they all here?" He asked, praying silently for an evening without boulders and boomerangs.

"All except the Avatar, My lord"

At that point, his giant double doors were knocked down.

"Sparky!"

'Oh no' He thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

#######################################################

**Chapter: 6**

The air was filled with tension.

Nobody said a word.

It was as if time had stopped. Shun wasn't even sure if he was still breathing or not.

A group of fifty firebenders, all surrounded the beach house, waiting to make their move to catch the princess of the Fire Nation, who had now retired into the house.

By sun down the princess would be in their custody and back to the capital.

General Hong was standing near him from their vantage point, waiting for the perfect time to give the men the order to storm the house.

To an outsider it probably looked like a normal day at an abandoned beach house. The men were hidden everywhere though. In the trees, behind shrubs, just over the cliff and many at the beach dressed as normal civilians.

He wondered what she was doing in there. Was she asleep? was she plotting? practicing her bending?

She could be doing anything. He was knocked out of his stupor by the calling cry of a hawk flying above.

The signal.

What happened next was nothing short of astonishing, as all the men stormed the house similtaneously

Their organisation was amazing. No doubt the work of Hong's stratigical training over the past weeks.

They surrounded the house, then broke down the door, a group of at least 12 soldiers went in first as the others stood in position, waiting to also enter or apprehend a retreating princess.

Then

A huge explosion occurd, taking a large part of the house out. Screams were heard shortly after but it wasn't the person they expected to be screaming, instead the screams of men in agony reverberated from the house along with please for help.

"Shit" He heard Hong curse.

"Support group, get in there!" The man ordered. Hong made no move to joint the men below in infiltrating the house. Were they waiting for Azula to tire out?

#######################################################

Was this all Zuzu had? Nothing short of pityful.

After she let out her all her frustrations, self-consciousness kicked in. What would people think? It was a private beach but it wasnt sound proof. What would people think, hearing a woman scream like that?

None the less, she would take it as a blessing in disguise as that self-consciousness prompted her to really take in her surroundings and notice the number of perculiar looking people. Paranoia set in, she got off her knees and stood up, brushed the dust of her clothes and calmly-very calmly- made her way into the house.

She was discovered, that was her gut feeling. She had been sloppy in thinking she could just stay in Ember island under her brother's nose.

She hadn't planned to stay this long, she wanted to move on two weeks ago but that stupid voice in her head talked her into staying.

'Are you happy now, mother?' She muttered under her breath.

This is the last time she lets this sort of thing happen, sentiments, hopes and dreams for peace were foolish thoughts for the weak.

She set up the trip wires for the traps and quickly made her way upstairs. If she was right and those people were really Zuko's soldiers then they should be forcing themselves into the house any moment now.

She quickly packed the little belongings she had accumulated and made her way downstairs again, this time dashing into the kitchen and grabbing the neccessities. She then hurried across the large house to the living room. She heard a hawk's cry and then a set of footsteps and rustling of the trees around the yard.

'Not a very discreet bunch, are they?' She thought.

No matter, she was as good as gone.

Firelords are a paranoid bunch, Ozai was no different. The palace is filled with secret passage ways and escape routes only known to the royal family and this house is no different. She puts her hand on the head of Ilah's bust, the center piece on the fire place and rapidly heats it up. The bust doesnt break or melt but the fire place does shift and a passage way opens.

'Home free'

The front door to the house burst open as they barge in and she can hear them scrambling in. An explosion occurs and takes out a pillar and the stairway ensuring that part of the house collapses on them. She can hear their screams of surprise and agony but thats none of her concern now.

Her only problem now is this old passage way door which now seems to be stuck open. Its no use if they can chase you and find you. The explosion was supposed to be a distraction while she escaped clean but now her trail would be exposed. She tries to pull it herself but it only shifts a little, barely a few inches.

Her problems only worsen when a soldier makes his way into the living room, spotting her.

She dodges his fire ball as she gets out of the passage way and into the living room again, as she rolls out of the way of another ball of fire she gets closer to him and sweeps him of his feet with a low kick. He crashes onto the coffee table and the noise catches his comrades attention. She hears their puzzled voices and scrambling footsteps as they make their way to the room. She has to get out of here quickly without fighting an entire army so she does the only thing she can quickly think of.

Lightning demands a clear mind to summon and after she knocks her oopponent out, she goes through the familiar stances and steps like a dance she hasnt done in a while, she managers to discard any thoughts and let instict and the bubbling energy take over.

Soon the familiar blue sparks appear and she can feel the power on her finger tips. The adrenalin is pumping and she feels more alive than she has felt in years.

She's nearly there.

She blasts the wall of the corridor leading to the room and it collapses. She hears the men's screams of suprise and agony and she makes her way to the fire place.

She tries the door again and it gives. Before she leaves she remembers the unconscious one crumpled on the floor.

Her escape didn't go as planned and was rather messy but she can't afford to stop now so she does what she must.

The scent of burning flesh fills her senses as she makes her exit.

#######################################################

The silence is deafening.

He can't say he expected any other reaction than shock of course but this was sort of unsettling.

The discontent at hearing the news is apparent on their faces but they needed to know and he needs assistance in the matter.

Despite his best efforts to keep the news protected from the public, rumors have been doing the rounds. People have been asking questions and Nobles have been pestering him about it.

The longer he doesn't have Azula found and brought back to the Firenation means more rumors. The longer he keeps silent on the issue means more nervousness from the nobles but he can't just lie and say Azula is in custody or they know of her whereabouts.

Factions and Loyalists have also reared their heads and found voices. Whereas they'd always operated in the shadows and attempted to remove him from the throne by cowardice methods like assassination, they have now taken to discrediting him and campaigning to both nobles and general populace, without revealing their faces of course. Gifts and messanger hawks have been finding their way to nobles' houses, explaining their "noble cause to restore the Firenation to its former glory." While whispers and rumors of the Firelord planning and doing obsurd things that will negatively affect his people are spreading.

He needs to find a solution and something that will calm his people and instill confidence on the home front. Having the group of heroic leaders who ended the hundred year warvand ushered a new era of peace should do it but without Aang around it'll be difficult.

Still, it is better than nothing. Right now though, he needs someone to say something, anything, and thankfully someone does.

"So, let me get this straight. Azula escaped the asylum and has been missing for months. Why are you only telling us this now, Zuko?" Sokka finally begins.

Zuko takes a swig of his Fire Nation whisky. The ginger root caramel tea that was supposed to cure his headache was taking its time and the arrival of the noisy bunch hadn't made it go any faster.

"Azula has not only found a way to escape the asylum, She found a way to leave the Capital without detection despite the number of soldiers I have looking for her." He answers while massaging his temple. Seriously, his head is going to explode!

"So do you have any idea where she could be?" Suki joins the conversation, remembering what Azula did to her during the war. In Ty Lee she had found a great friend and had managed to forgive Mai, even see her as a friend, but Azula was beyond redemption in her eyes. When Ty Lee started visiting her along with Aang, she found it hard to deal with and when they asked if she could visit the fallen princess as a symbol of forgiveness she flat out refused. She didnt refuse because she would never forgive her, with time she was sure she would find it in her heart to forgive her. She refused because she believed Azula would never change, she would never ask for forgiveness or see the error of her ways and based on what was happening at the moment, she was right.

"We believe she is in Ember Island, I've sent General Hong along with Shun and some troops to search for her" Zuko lets out.

"Well that's great! Let's get her then." Sokka says.

"It gets worse" He adds before anyone else replies. "We are unclear of her mental state. Based on the manner of her escape, she seems stable again. The fact that she managed to leave the Capital on high alert gives us a little indicaton that she can strategize and analyze situations."

"But?"

"but on the other hand she seems violent and angry. We picked up a trail to Ember Island because we discovered bodies of murdered soldiers." He finishes before taking another swig of his whisky. Shock apparent on his guests' faces except one.

"I don't see how this is shocking. Miss Fire-pants is a fugitive and crazy, of course she would waste anyone who got in her way. Were you expecting her to knock on the palace doors and announce 'Im home!' or just give in and let the helmet-heads to bring her to you, Sparky?" Toph speaks for the first time since Zuko broke the news.

"Toph!" Katara admonishes.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone here is thinking..." she directs her grayish-green gaze to more or less where she thinks Zuko is seated "...or should be thinking." She directs.

"So what's the plan, Zuko? And any idea where Aang is? You did send him a hawk right?" Suki asks.

"No, I assumed he was with Katara so I sent one for both of them."

The conversation takes a silent turn as everyone now directs their eyes and attention to the waterbender.

"What? Why are you all looking at me? I dont know where he is." She says defensively.

"Come on Sugar queen, What kind of girlfriend doesn't know where her boyfriend is?" Toph questions.

"Yeah, come to think of it, you haven't said anything about Aang and how he's doing since we began this trip to the Firenation. How's Aang doing, katara?" Sokka adds.

"Let's focus on Azula now, okay? I'm sure Aang will show up soon. Azula has escaped and causing havock, now is not the time to be talking about my love life!" Katara snaps at her brother, much to his confusion at the change of tone.

While an awkward silence fills the room again, Zuko gets lost in his thoughts once again.

Azula.

How did it come to this. In just a few months, his life went from bringing peace and rebuilding his and the Firenation's life and honor to stressful headaches. This was spinning out of control. The only was this could get worse was if the other nations got wind of this.

His dream of a re-united family was quickly eluding him. His father wanted nothing to do with him and probably waiting and putting all his energy into fantasies of his death. His sister was out on he lose and baying for blood, his blood. If it realy was her who killed the soldiers, there was no way his people would turn a blind eye to that.

He was yet to tell his mother and little sister about the situation but he would have to at some time in the near future.

He pours another glass lifts it in toasting fashion and with a grunt, quickly downs the contents.

#######################################################

Awkward. ..painfully awkward. That's what it was. That's all it was.

"I'm such an idiot! argh!" Aang lets out as he face palms.

A roar makes its way from Appa as they fly through the night sky.

"I know buddy."

How he wishes he could time bend and just go back to moments before he decided to listen to whatever the stupid voice in his head said.

"Why did I do that!? I'm so stupid! Argh!" The vacation went from great to mortifying in a matter of moments. He just couldn't stay there anymore, lest it become more embarrassing.

Airbending is all about evade and avoid and that's just what he is doing now. He lets out a groan of frustration as pictures of what happened at the inn invade his thoughts, driving him to take off and go back to Air temple island to get Appa, but the running didn't stop there. Now Appa, Momo and himself were making their way to where ever, deeper into the earth kingdom.

Running seems like all he has been doing lately.

#######################################################

_**A/N**__: Okay I know this has taken a very long time but Im back now. I finally found some time to write and I have gotten over the writer's block I had. Im already working on the next chapter and I have to say its shaping up to be my favorite chapter in this story. Things are going to go crazy very quickly._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**__: Hey everyone. So with this chapter, our little short story passes the 10k word mark, Yay! I am really excited about this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to review the story so far. I do enjoy reading what other readers and writers think._

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Avatar, the last airbender.

**Previous chapter**:

How he wishes he could time bend and just go back to moments before he decided to listen to whatever the stupid voice in his head said.

"Why did I do that!? I'm so stupid! Argh!" The vacation went from great to mortifying in a matter of moments. He just couldn't stay there anymore, lest it become more embarrassing.

Airbending is all about evade and avoid and that's just what he is doing now. He lets out a groan of frustration as pictures of what happened at the inn invade his thoughts, driving him to take off and go back to Air temple island to get Appa, but the running didn't stop there. Now Appa, Momo and himself were making their way to where ever, deeper into the earth kingdom.

Running seems like all he has been doing lately.

#######################################################

#######################################################

**Chapter: 6**

The Earth Kingdom is a large and vast land. It is filled with different towns, villages and cities. The end of the war has benefited each of the four nations in unique ways but none more so than the Earth Kingdom. The Water Tribes have found unity and the strengthening of the Southern Water Tribe, spearheaded by Master Pakku, Former Chief Hakoda, current Chief Sokka and Ambassador Katara. The result was a total transformation and continuous modernization of the way both tribes were living. There was some resistance to many of those changes by the older and more stiff generation but soon they also saw the benefit of change. The Air Nation saw a resurgance of its culture as more people chose to become acolytes and walk that path. The Air temples were restored and the building of Air Temple Island was almost complete. Aang was not only busy with helping other nations find their way in the new era but now he was also responsible for the rebuilding of his own nation. The Firenation had the most trouble with change. It made sense though, people are more reluctant to let go of a position of power for a future of uncertainty and change.

The Earth Kingdom though, were a totally different story than their counterparts. They took to change like ducks to water. The people took their new freedom and went to work on improving their lives, using the large amount of land. Productivity and trade with other nations increased and they improved their technology to catch up to the firenation...

This is where Azula now foud herself. A crowded Earth Kingdom town. After her escape from the royal beach house in Ember island, she wasted no time in trying to find a way off the island. She knew the soldiers were regrouping and that it would take quite a while for them to do so but she took no chances and set out to find a boat or ship to escape in. She couldn't go back into the Capital yet, not only were they looking to capture her but she also felt she wasnt ready to reclaim her throne yet. The battles she had won so far were always closer than they should have been and her movements werent as fluid and sharp as she wanted them to be. To take on the Firelord and whatever forces he commands and allied himself with would take a lot more than she had at the moment. As much as she hated to admit it, to take whats rightfully hers back would take more than one person. Hence her presence in this Earth. Kingdom town. After escaping she had to stow away on a boat, fully dressed in her disguise.

#######################################################

The streets are dark but vibrant with life. Since the war ended and Fire Nation soldiers retreated back to the Fire Nation, Night life has grown exponentially in previously colonized towns, villages and cities in the Earth Kingdom. The streets are buzzing with excited youths looking for a good time, inebriated elders and random strangers going about their nightly business.

He landed here just a few minutes ago, checked in, fed Appa and Momo then took a stroll around the town, sightseeing. He has never been here before and he finds that both exciting and surprising considering how much travelling he has dne before and after the war. It wasn't a new town either, from what he heard from the inn keeper, this is one of the older towns in this region of the Earth Kingdom. Guãng zhèng, the 'town of lights' sure was accurate. As he came here he saw numerous lanterns of different shapes, sizes and colors on the streets. The view from they sky was amazing.

He walks slower, savouring the feel of the cool night air in his face, the night lights provided by the lanterns, the sounds of life and freedom around him.

Its all so enticing and he almost wishes he could let all his inner turmoil go, let loose and have reckless fun. Almost. In truth, all of this just reminded him more of all that has recently happened in his Katara has hurt more than he imagined and he often finds himself thinking 'what ifs' and things he could've have done to save the relationship. He misses her, more than he's missed her during the lonely months of their long distance relationship but thats not all.

He feels angry at himself for the things that he did and nearly did in Yenshi.

He just has a lot on his mind.

Soon he enters a quiet area in town. All the stores are closed and its so quiet. He keeps walking, determined to clear his mind or walk until he is too tired to be bombarded with all these negative feelings.

His attention is diverted when he hears sounds of a fight nearby. He keeps walking dismissing it as another drunken scuffle. That is until he hears the sound of a man scream in agony and another in anger

"Why you little whore! " The man shouts. The remark is followed by a woman's scream and just like that he knows it's not another drunken exchange, its something serious. From where he is standing, he slams his foot down and reads the seismic vibrations. It definitely isn't an exchange between drunkards.

'What a way to cap my evening' He sighs before breaking out in a sprint into the alley, rushing to help someone he doesn't know. He is still the avatar after all.

#######################################################

Elsewhere, not too far from Guãng Zhèn, two men are up near a camp fire while the rest of their comrades are asleep in nearby tents.

" I have failed." The young man says. It's barely a whisper but his companion has excellent hearing for his age.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, a good soldier knows how to take the victories with the loses." The older offers, consoling the young man who tmakes himself too serious in his opinion.

"But all those men, their families. How do I-"

"Those men knew the risks, they gave their lives fighting valiantly for their country's cause. The princess must be stopped, we cannot give up now, lest their deaths be in vain." He intersects. He knows this route of self blame and it's not a pretty one. He would try and help the young man see that it's not his fault and shield him from as much as possible. It is what the Fire Lord asked of him after all.

"Zuko won't be happy to hear this, He keeps putting his faith in me and I keep screwing up. I'm an embarrassment to him."

"Nonsense! You-"

"Don't think I don't hear how the other generals speak of me, Hong. I know what is being said about me."

"One so young should not give up so easily, especially one with royal blood in their veins. People will talk, they will criticize and attempt to tear you down but they never win if you don't let them." The older man offers.

Shun just sits there, staring at the fire, letting Hong's words sink in. He wants to believe them but he can't help feeling like Hong is saying what he needs to hear.

"Tomorrow is another day, we will find her and bring her back. I've sent an update to the Capitol already, We should get a response tomorrow evening. For now, let's rest and resume the search tomorrow." Hong finishes as he stands up and walks towards his tent. Leaving the young man with his thoughts.

#######################################################

Firebenders rise with the sun but sometimes he rises before the sun. He doesn't know why or how, it just happens. He puts it down to an avatar thing but sometimes it's not, sometimes it's a human thing. This is one of those times.

He can't remember all that happened yesterday but he does remember consuming a lot of alcohol. He remembers how out of character he was last night and how he said things he would probably never say in a sober state. Somethings he can't remember yet like how he got back into his room but the day is long and he is sure he will know all by the end of the day. If he doesn't remember it all by sun down someone is sure to tell him. Speaking of which, he remembers having some company with him last night, maybe she helped him get back in his room

He sleeps on the left side of his bed, on his side, facing the exit to the balcony. The door is curtained with a see through veil that allows the moon light to shine through and its beautiful. He remains in that position with his thiughts, waiting for the first rays to penetrate that veil soon. His thoughts are cut of when he feels a weight shift on the bed behind him and he slowly whips his head around to see a girl sleeping next to him. He cant see her face because she has her back to him and a huge part of him is very greatful for that because if she was awake and facing him, she would see the shock on his face.

Who is she and what was she doing in his bed. Before anymore questions bombard him, a resonance of memories about the previous night make their way into his brain.

Shock turns into sadness and frustration as he remembers. This is the girl who kept him company and helped him get back to his room. This is the girl-

He pauses his thoughts as another memories makes its way onto him and with held breath he slowly lifts the covers to peek beneath them.

Oh no. So they did, his brain wasnt lying. They are both very naked and some marks on his shoulder and back have come to his attention.

What saddens him the most as he looks at her still sleeping form is that through all these memories, he cant really recall her face. What a horrible person he is. She was a nice person last night-sort of- and they had fun, he is pretty sure of it but to do something like this.

He couldn't even stomach it, literally. His stomach is protesting something and he feels he is going to blow chunks any minute so he gets out of bed quickly but quietly, puts on his clothes and makes a dash for the balcony. As soon as he slides the door open the night air greets him and begins to calm his stomach. The sun is still a couple of hours away and there is no way he can go back to sleepnow, let alone face the girl he slept with but cant remember.

Shame sets in and he runs his fingers through his short hair. Avatars dont do what he did. After he left Ty Lee in that town he never thought about the events leading to his cowardly actions of leaving. The situations are so similar, its sickening. He is disgusted at himself.

Yes, he was vulnerable. Yes, he needed someone there to distract him from his heartache, someone to talk to but Avatars do not do what he did and he feels like crossed a line.

He is greatful that Ty Lee and him never went this far and that there was a slither of self control in him at that time but still.

He sits on the balcony floor as he positions himself to meditate, hoping to find the rest of the answers about last night's events and some guidance.

In truth, he knows he is looking for a way out of this guilt and regret, hoping to find something that makes what he has done okay.

And that makes him feel even more guilty.

#######################################################

Firebenders rise with the sun but she wishes she wasn't a firebender at the moment so that she can sleep in. Agni's assertions are great and all but this bed Is so comfortable that she doesn't want to leav-

Wait a minute. A bed?

She never checked into an inn last night. How did she make it on a bed?

Was she captured? Her heartbeat quickened as thought of the possibility and what she could do. What if her captors were in this room with her, watching her?

She stilled, forcing herself to be calm, eyes still shut. She would have to take a look at the room to know anything and make a plan but she would have to do it without being noticed if there really was someone else in the room with her.

She cracked one eye open and took in as much of her surroundings as possible before shutting it again and taking in the information.

It didn't look like a prison cell, dungeon or asylum. It looked a regular room in an inn but how did she get here. Last night she was out in the town and then...

Yes, then she met those group of perverted men who tried their luck with her. They ambushed her in one of the alley ways and very well nearly succeded. She had underestimated their strength and tried to take all four of them on. They had underestimated her as well and now have the scars to prove it but after discovering she was firebender, they stepped it up. She gathered that they were former Earth Kingdom militants by the way the moved and Agni were they good. She's the Princess of the Fire Nation and rightful air to the throne but she wasnt at her best. She was exhausted from travelling and really hungry. Once they turned up the stakes, she had no chance. She fought as hard as she could but she didnt have the stamina and soon found herself knocked down to the ground. They bent and morphed the ground to hold her down. She couldnt move her arms or legs and she had little energy left.

Azula doesnt usually allow fear to menifest in her heart but at that moment, with four men all all looking down on her with malicious smiles on their faces, fear was impossible to ignore.

Thats when _he_ showed up out of the blue and rescued her. How annoying. She wasnt some damsel in distress waiting for a knight and shining armor to arrive and deliver her out despair.

She would've found a way to get out of it and make sure they felt the pain they intented for her ten fold.

What?

She really would have. maybe.

He took care of them pretty quickly, Earth bending the ground to swallow all of them before knocking them out with a rock to the head.

He then broke the shackles that held her helped her up...or tried to, she never allowed him to. She wasnt some weakling that needed help. She needed no one, never did and never will.

She was ready to give him a scathing tongue lashing but the words died in her mouth at his words.

"You're really strong" He said with what looked like a sincere smile. Was he mocking her!? No, She couldnt see his face well as the lamp in the alley way wasnt bright and his back was toward the moon but she saw enough to know he was earnestly smiling. A goofy, infuriating smile but an earnest one that reminded her of someone.

Nevermind. Needless to say she stood up, dusted herself off, looked him right in the eye with her strongest scowl yet and proceeded to tear him apart with insults before finishing off by calling him an idiot and walking away. While she gave him her tirade she noticed him flinch a bit and it made her feel a little happy inside but then his face reset back into that annoying smile and it made her even angrier. Idiot.

She decided to not waste anymore of her precious time on the Earth peasant and go find something to eat and a place to stay the for the night.

Thats about all she remembers but she definitely knows she did not check into an inn last night, so where was she?

Deciding to stop being cowardly and frustrated because she couldnt come up with a plan, she opened both eyes and sat up in the bed.

Empty.

The sun was still making its way up and it's orange rays were flooding in the room from the windows, bathing her room in the lovely light and color.

As she looked around more a weird sense of familiarity started to creep up even if she was absolutely positive she never saw this room before now. Maybe she saw it last night and forgot or something.

She also had a weird dream about _him., _that didnt sit well with her.

Never mind that too. She had a throne to reclaim. She got out of bed, put her clothes on without any questions, collected her belongings along with whatever looked useful and proceeded to get out the room.

She practiced a little caution when she got out of the room. She did not want to be seen or run into whoever provided her with shelter for the night. Things would be easier and less awkward if everyone pretended she wasn't there. Ever.

The hallway was empty and she silently thanked Agni for that as she walked towards the stairs. From the beginning of the staircase she could just about make out what she assumed was the front desk in a room that looked like a lobby. She couldn't see if there was a person at the desk from her angle of sight but she assumed there was.

Shit.

She would have to find another way out. She was just about to turn back towards the room she was in when she heard clicking noises, like the ones you hear when a door is being unlocked or opened.

Shit. What if it was _him_? What if she had somehow missed him in the room? What if it was someone else who would recognize who she was and draw attention to her?

Without thinking she moved forward down the staircase. She would take the risk with the inn keeper than face her would-be hero.

Ignoring the voice in her head laughing at her and calling her a coward she paused a little in the middle of the staircase and took in the room. It was the lobby. The inn keeper was at the front desk and right now he was speaking to two men who looked like Fire Nation militants.

What!? How?

How had they tracked her down? She had to get out. She had to go back to their room. She ignored the 'their room' part as she tried to quickly but quietly make her way back up the stairs but her luck deserted her as she stepped on a creaky step and drew attention to where she was standing.

For a while everyone kept quiet as they stared at each other, her in horror and them in amazement that the person they were persuing would just show up right as they were asking the inn keeper if he had seen someone of her description.

That didnt last though as she broke out of the daze and made a dash back to their room-dammit!- with the soldiers in chase.

#######################################################

The sun was up and he felt the rays hit his skin and a new strength along with them. He slowly opened his eyes and took in the sight and sounds of the city awakening. He didn't want to go back inside yet because of what awaite him there.

More memories of the previous night had come to him during his meditation and with them a whole lot more shame. Although some parts where still missing, he got the gist of what happened. He had come to this town, found this place, checked in then went out again, roaming the town, seeing the sights on offer and attempting to forget everything that had happened during the past few days. He went to a tavern to drown his sorrows and met a girl there...atleast he thinks thats how and where he met her. They hit it off and later came back to his room where they...

He shook his head, trying to expel the drunken images and sounds from his head. How shameful of him, he still couldnt remember her name or face but he remembered the feel of her silky hair, the smell of Jasmine, alcohol and something else he couldnt remember right away, the feel of her nails on his back...

He was broken out of his stupor as he heard some shifting and a door slam. She must have awoken to find the bed empty.

She must be scared.

Confused.

Feel cheap and used.

What a jerk he is.

He took a few breaths then stood up and stretched. He then walked back in the room and stopped in his tracks as he lifted the veil at the door.

There she was. Awake. There. At the door. Her back to him.

She hadnt notice him yet. What should he do? Would she recognize him.

While he was caught in his thoughts, his eyes started roaming, travelling on every part exposed to him, her hair, shoulders, back...

No, he stopped himself going any further but he couldnt deny she was very attractive. Her Earth King clothes were form fitting and exposed just the right amount of skin.

Which made this even worse as she probably some innocent maiden he defiled.

His eyes soon started roaming again. Her back was still to him and she looked pre occupied with something. While he watched her, images of last night flashed in his mind and her name was right there on his tongue.

Her name, he remembered her name. It didn't make him less ashamed of his actions or make it better but at least he could remember her name.

He was so happy and relieved that he atleast knew her name that he didnt hear himself say it out loud.

Zaila...

He saw her shoulders tense at the sound of him calling out to her, head shooting up before her arms falling limp to her sides before her hands formed fists. She never turned around to face him and he wasn't sure if he was relieved or saddened by that.

After some awkward silence she finally said something.

"K-Kuzon, W-what are you doing here?" She spoke out, her voice sounded small and barely audible.

Oh right! He had given her his fake name and he was wearing his head band last night. Where was his head band anyway? Without it it was plain to see who he was. Would she be happy if she knew who he really was? Would things be better?

She looked preoccupied with her thoughts again as he watched her hold her head in her hands. Was she okay?

"I thought you left" She didn't need to say anymore for him to understand. She was just as confused and ashamed as he was. He also detected something else in her voice. Fear? Nervousness?

She said nothing else so he answered her, "I was on the balcony, outside. Are you okay?" He asked as he took a step forward, she didn't look so well from his angle.

"Yes, Im quite alright, just a little headache." She replied quickly. She still had her back to him and he was starting to feel concerned.

"Let me see, Maybe I can heal it" He said, really worried about her and feeling a little guilty. Healing her headache would a way to apologize, he hoped.

She snorted at his offer, " What can you do? You're just an Earth bender." She said as she turned around to face him. He was taken aback by the venom in her voice as she said that but he let kept calm. She must have been feeling any number of emotions because of this situation right now. He looked down in shame before he could catch a glimpse of her face.

He decided to tell her who he was. He didnt know why but he decided to fight his air nomadic nature then and there. Running is what got in tis mess, enough was enough. Someone had to take control. He lifted his eyes to meet hers as he went on to explain. "Well actually I can bend more than just Earth, Im actually the A-"

"..."

His words died in his mouth and his jaw dropped as he finally saw her face.

It was beautiful, exquisite, vulnerable and bare. All her emotions painted in one beautiful expression of shock and recognition on her canvas worthy face.

Only problem was that it wasnt Zaila.

"Azula?"

"Avatar?"

#######################################################

_**A/N**__: Woah. ..Okay so here's the seventh chapter after all the rewriting and editing. Forgive my many spelling and grammatical errors please. Leave a review if you want. I take all criticism and opinions seriously and I value them. Things just got interesting, right? hehe_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**__: Hi everyone. Sorry, I know I don't update as frequent as you would like. I try to make as much time as possible but I'm not really a fast writer, I sometimes need time to think up the finer details of the plot and chapters. Also, I've been battling the block for a few months and just managed to write the last two chapters after plenty rewriting...barely. Anyway, I have more time now and I will try to take advantage of that by writing as many chapters as I can. Once again, thank you for your reviews. The story continues!_

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Avatar, the last airbender.

**Previous chapter**:

He decided to tell her who he was. He didnt know why but he decided to fight his air nomadic nature then and there. Running is what got him in this mess. Enough was enough. Someone had to take control. He lifted his eyes to meet hers as he went on to explain. "Well actually I can bend more than just Earth, Im actually the A-"

"..."

His words died in his mouth and his jaw dropped because he finally saw her face.

It was beautiful, exquisite, vulnerable and bare. All her emotions painted in one beautiful expression of shock and recognition on her canvas worthy face.

Only problem was that it wasnt Zaila.

"Azula?"

"Avatar?"

#######################################################

**Chapter: 8**

"A-Azula?"

As the Avatar, not many things surprise Aang anymore. It's been almost 7 years now since the war ended and that has not only brought peace but attention on many things that weren't noticed during the war. Things that weren't important to the war effort but are rather...weird. It was only after the war, during these 6 years of peace that they really discovered how big the world truly was. Without a war to focus all of their energy on, they could go out and explore...or _try_ to make the time to explore the world they were living in. Without restricted areas and the threat of incarceration many people started travelling as well and with that came some discoveries of weird creatures, people, cultures and places.

Yes, Aang had seen it all in his young 118 years. Nowadays it was harder to be surprised by something than to take it all in to his stride but this? this was beyond all the shocking things he had seen. The situation he now found himself in was beyond words.

"W-hat..."

"H-how..."

He couldn't process what his eyes were seeing in front of him. His mind had stopped working. Was that his mind or heart? He wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, staring at one another in shock, not believing or maybe not wanting to believe.

The implications of their exchange earlier when their identities were mysteries both weren't too keen to solve were too absurd to them to want to think about.

She had called him 'Kuzon' and responded to the name he had called earlier.

'Zaila'. It rang in his head but this time it never left his tongue.

She was shocked too, he could tell. Anyone would be able to tell by that look on her face, with her eyes wide and her mouth in a small 'o' shape. It was most expressive he had ever seen her face and it was...kind of cute.

'What?'

He recovered first, shaking his head to dismiss the thoughts his mind had conjured up and got into an offensive earthbending stance. There could be many other alternitive reasons as to why Azula was in his room. In an Earth Kingdom inn. far away from the Fire Nation asylum he last saw her in. in his room. right now. in his room.

This had to be a crazy coincidence, right?

"What are you doing here, Azula and what have you done to Zaila!?" As stupid as that sounded to him, he asked anyway, hoping that this was all a misunderstanding and a huge coincidence.

'Running again.'

'Shut up.'

'Tch, coward.'

Ignoring what his gut and conscience were telling him, he continued in denial hoping this wasn't what it looked like and took a step forward.

She then recovered as well. Taking an offensive Firebending stance. Aan-The Avatar had unwittingly given her an exit out of an awkward situation she didn't want to face.

Or maybe he himself didn't want to face it, either way the situation had changed and whatever they did or didn't do last night was shut behind a door never to be opened again.

Right now she would have to fight to get out of here but before she could make her move there were loud knocks and slams on the door behind her as the soldiers she had previously ran from tried to force their way in.

"Former Princess Azula! We know you are in there. Under the orders of Fire Lord Zuko, You are to be arrested and returned to the Fire Nation! Open this door NOW!" The man she assumed to be the leader yelled through the door while continuing his efforts to force his way in. Many footfalls and voices could be heard outside the room as more soldiers made their way up while customers began their panicked escape and commentary.

She was about to blast the door open and face them when a sharp pain made its way into her head.

It was all too much too soon, perhaps. Voices of angry soldiers and Earth peasants, Voices in her head all speaking at the same time, rushing footfalls, memories of last night, her own worries and emotions, her past and journey to this moment all hit her at once.

Shit!

She clutched her heard and let out a low, mangled cry involuntarily. The presence of her enemy was all but forgotten as the pain intensified.

Hot tears began to make their way down her cheeks but she didn't bother wiping them away, instead she squeezed her eyes shut, slid down the wall right next to the door and brought her knees to knees.

Her sobs were cut short when her forgotten roommate slightly opened the door just enough to casually reveal his face, to the shock of everyone outside and her.

"What's going on here? What's with commotion? Why are you slamming my door Lieutenant Jong?" He asked with an innocence that sounded so sincere she wasn't sure if it was feigned.

And apparently so did the Lieutenant as he stuttered through the shock of seeing the Avatar in a room that reportedly housed a fugitive, in what was generally thought to be a "love-hotel" by the Earth Kingdom public.

"A-Avatar A-Aang...I-uhm, well y-you see the...u-uhm princ-prisoner has escaped and w-we tracked her down to...uhm this room." He managed.

"Prisoner?" Again the sheer sincerity in his question was astonishing. He sounded genuinely ignorant of the situation and willing to help.

Again the Lieutenant fell for this. "Y-you haven't heard? Princ-Prisoner Azula has escaped her prison and has been reeking terror everywhere she's been. She is dangerous and needs to be brought in. These are the Fire Lord's orders." He provides as he holds up a scroll with the Fire Lord's seal stamped on the parchment.

"Azula escaped? From the asylum? Are you sure?" She didn't miss the correcting way he said asylum to the soldier.

"Yes." The lieutenant then offered a bow and continued. "Avatar Aang, On behalf of the Fire Lord, I humbly request that you assist us in this mission."

"Of corse. I will help you bring Azula to justice." He supplied with a smile. She was shocked and ready to get up and fight for her life when she noticed the Avatar's flat palm hand gesture going up and down behind the door, telling her to stay calm.

"But first, Are these all the people you have come with?" He asked.

"No, Avatar. There are more downstairs and we have the building surrounded" The Lieutenant dutifully provided.

"Well, tell them to all come up here so we can discuss a plan of action. My seismic sense tells me Azula is hiding in that room down the hall." He says as he points to the furthest room.

The lieutenant isn't so sure though. "With all due respect, Avatar Aang. I don't think that will do. We are set up well already. Your strength is the key to catching her. We shall stick to our position and support you."

"I need more back-up Lieutenant. Azula is a formidable force and I'll need all the help I can get to bring her down.

The unexpected compliment fills her with surprise and pride as the person she considers an enemy speaks of her. She quickly squashes the feelings though.

Maybe she could sneak up behind him and hold him hostage. 'These morons wouldn't know what to do if their precious Avatar was in danger' she thinks but again the Avatar repeats the earlier gesture.

Finally the Lieutenant gives in and sends someone to fetch the rest of the squad. Soon she hears more footfalls make their way outside the door and at this, Aa-The Avatar changes gestures to a wave towards the balcony.

She catches on just in time and leaves the room as the Lieutenant asks to check the Avatar's room, supplying a "Its not that we dont trust you but we just need to make sure."

Aang lets the man in and he searches alone, going through the bathroom and closets. He stills as the breeze shifting the veil makes its way in the room through the balcony.

He walks slowly towards the wide open door and readies his fists.

He swiftly and dramatically pushes the veil away, maybe in an attempt to surprise the person he's searching for.

But no one's there. Aang already knew she was gone the moment he let the Lieutenant in.

Maybe to lick her wounds, maybe to plot, he isn't sure but he does know he will see her again soon.

#######################################################

"Hey Sugar Queen. Where did Sparky, Snoozles and Lady Fan-fan go?"

They're in one of the lounges in the palace. It is a surprisingly small one though, with just enough room for 2 three seat couches, 2 chairs, a coffee table, a book shelf and the firefireplace in the corner. Its quite possibly the smallest room in the palace but it's intimate, quiet and the deep reds and ember colors in the room enhance the soft glow of the live flame in the fireplace.

Zuko showed them the room for moments when they want some quiet relaxation. While he in fact preferred the calming qualities of the gardens and little Turtle-duck pond, he understood that it might not be for everyone.

This is where Katara had been spending a lot of time lately and Toph wanted to know why. Katara hadn't been herself lately, she was more withdrawn than usual and very snappy wherever Aang's name was involved. The others decided to do the friend thing and give her time till she was comfortable to speak her mind but Toph decided that she didn't like that idea so she marched into that room with one intention.

"You know Toph, I don't think Suki likes that new one. I think she prefers her old old nickname." The dark skin beauty says with a chuckle without looking up from the book that currently preoccupies her.

"Yeah, Well I like it. So tough luck for her." Toph replies as she sits on one of the chairs. Her chair.

Zuko had ordered that some of the furniture be made some with stone or metal in order to accommodate her. She gave him a huge punch that day.

"Well anyway, Zuko is in his office, working. Suki and Sokka went to meet someone in the city center apparently. Did you need something from them?" She continues without her eyes leaving the intriguing text.

"Actually, I wanted to speak to you." Toph says and this does tear her attention away from the book.

"To me? About what?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"About Aang and why you are so touchy when his name is mentioned." She never was one for beating around the bush.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Katara replies quickly.

"Oh please, I'm blind not stupid, Katara. Now what's going on with you two? You are always in this room and Twinkle-toes isnt even here." Toph counters.

Katara opens her mouth to speak but Toph continues. "And earlier on when we asked you where he was, your heart skipped. Why is that, Sugar Queen? What are hiding?"

Deny, Deny, Deny.

Katara wasn't about to budge. She feigned ignorance and kept her feet on the recliner.

Finally Toph gave up as Suki and Sokka walked in but assured her that this wouldn't be the last time they had this conversation.

"Hey guys." Suki greeted enthusiastically.

"Well someone's happy. Did Snoozles give you a little gift of love while you were out?" The comment prompts a chuckle out of her as her brother glares.

"Hey! Nothing small about it!" He says proudly as Suki blushes. Toph rolls her eyes at the goofy couple, still the same as they were years ago.

"Actually we went out to meet Ty Lee. She arrived at her parent's late last night so we went to see how she was.

"Oh and how is she?" Katara asks.

"Very tan." Sokka provides and shrugs when he notices Suki's look. "What? Its true."

"She's okay. She was on vacation until I sent her the letter telling her about Azula." Suki says but then an awkward moment passes before she continues.

"She says she was with Aang." At this, Three pairs of eyes shift to look at Katara and Katara's general direction.

They don't know what they each expected her to say or do at that moment but they didn't expect her to say.

"That's nice. How is he?"

#######################################################

_**A/N**__: Has the game, Officially begun? Why did Aang let her go? Will Ty Lee tell everyone what actually happen on vacation with Aang? And is this story about to take a huge turn? Find out next time. Thank you for reading! Feel free to voice whatever compliments or criticism in the review section. _


End file.
